


Every Moment Counts

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus is alone in bed and he's not happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Moment Counts

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

Dozens of fingers scrabbling outside the window woke him. In an instant, his keen, wolfish senses focused on the sound, his muscles tensed as he reached for his wand. Then he realized that it was only the heavy rain battering against the windows. He settled back down, one arm reaching out to touch his lover’s body. 

His hand slid across cold, smooth sheets. Remus was alone. With a sigh he remembered. Sirius was doing some reconnaissance for the Order. He should have been home several days ago, but the team had found some unexpected problems. Or so Sirius had described it in the short, scribbled note he had sent to Remus. 

“R - Don’t worry. I’m fine. We’ve run into a few complications. Should be home by Friday. Love, S.”

Remus didn’t want to imagine what sort of dangers Sirius was minimizing in his abbreviated correspondence. He hated this uncertainty, this waiting, this feeling that their lives were ticking away and too much of it was spent apart. Dread, settled like a cold, wet stone in the pit of his stomach, gradually gave way to anger. Did their whole lives have to be consumed by this wretched struggle? Hadn’t they paid a high enough price the first time around? Were they the victims of some sort of cosmic condemnation that sentenced them to the unending penance of dealing with Voldemort’s depredations? 

Remus got out of bed, pulling on his worn, flannel bathrobe. He crossed the room to look out the window into the stormy, wet night. The wind gusted fitfully, driving waves of pounding rain against the windows. At least it wasn’t cold. If Sirius and company were out in this weather, they would surely be uncomfortable, but at least they wouldn’t be potential breeding grounds for any opportunistic germs. Remus sighed again, finding no solace in the night. Indeed, the answers to his questions seemed to be “Yes.” “No.” “Maybe.” 

When he thought with his head, not his heart, he knew that they really had no option. All of them - Dumbledore, Fletcher, Minerva, the Weaselys, Harry, Sirius, himself, even Snape, all of them were committed to defeating Voldemort, no matter what the cost. And Remus knew from experience how high the cost could be. Wearily he leaned his forehead against the glass. “Be safe,” he whispered. “And come home.”

~ **~** ~ **~** ~ **~** ~ **~** ~ **~** ~ **~** ~ **~** ~ **~** ~ **~** ~ **~** ~

After a few more hours of fitful sleep, Remus abandoned the wide, empty expanse of the bed and went to make himself some tea. It was just after 5:00 AM, much too early to be up, but the wind and rain kept invading his dreams. And he felt lonelier each time he awoke without Sirius next to him. 

Remus shook his head irritably. ‘God, I’m pathetic! He’ll be thrilled to know I’ve turned him into some sort of giant security blanket.”

Berating himself under his breath, Remus went down the stairs and headed for the kitchen. He was so focused on his newly found Sirius sleep dependency that he was almost at the kitchen door when the scent hit him. 

Coffee.

Sirius’ preferred morning beverage. The rich, pungent aroma seemed to jolt him awake as if caffeine could be mainlined through his olfactory nerves. Remus paused in the doorway and his gaze fell on Sirius, seated at the kitchen table, a steaming mug in front of him. He was very still, eyes closed, and Remus had an unwelcome flashback to another morning in another kitchen a long time ago.

Remus had walked into the tiny kitchen in the small flat they shared in a rather seedy neighborhood in London. Sirius had sat gazing down into his coffee, wearing a slight frown. He had looked up at Remus, and there had been no welcoming expression on his face. His eyes had been stormy and dark and he had stared at Remus as if he what he saw was not quite an enemy, but no longer a lover.

Remus shuddered to remember those bleak, painful days, when they had practically stopped talking to one another. That harsh, cheerless time when distrust took a seat at their table, and suspicion lay between them in bed. Remus hadn’t known how to salvage what was left of their love. He kept wondering how bad things could possibly get before he lost his mate forever. He got his answer a few weeks later when the terrible events of October 31 had flung them into their own private hells.

“Welcome home,” Remus now said quietly, as he crossed the floor to his lover. Sirius looked up at him, smiling, his eyes alight with warmth and affection. He moved to rise, but Remus placed his hands on Sirius’ shoulders, preventing him from standing, while he leaned over to press a long, firm kiss against his lover’s lips. “Mission accomplished?”

Sirius summarized the results of his activities as Remus made himself some tea and sat down next to him. All in all, spending days watching a newly discovered Death Eater meeting place sounded dull. At least they had been sheltered from the weather. And they had come back with evidence of some rather interesting Ministry people who seemed to be much too familiar with the goings-on at this house.

Sirius switched subjects. “Why are you up so early? I was planning on joining you in bed.”

Remus grinned a bit ruefully. “Actually, I tossed and turned all night. I thought at first it was the storm that kept bothering me, but finally I realized that I’ve spent too many nights alone. The bed’s too big without you.”

“The bed’s the same size whether I’m there or not.”

“I’m not talking about space or volume and you know it.” Remus’ hazel eyes glinted with an obvious hunger as they slowly traveled over Sirius’ face, taking in the mobile lips, the gracefully arched brows over eyes the color of storm clouds in the early light. Remus noted that the smooth olive skin now had a few lines at the corners of eyes and mouth, lines that showed in moments like this one, when Sirius smiled. Remus loved those lines. 

He stood up. Sirius pushed his chair back, but before he could get to his feet Remus had swung one leg over him and sat down, straddling him. Sliding his arms around Sirius’ neck he leaned forward, his lips fastening on an earlobe. His tongue teased the plump bit of flesh before wandering on a slow path along the jawbone. The slight stubble of beard rasped against his mouth with a pleasing irritation. Strong arms encircled him, holding him tight while the dark head tilted, giving him a better angle for his mouth to follow. 

Their lips finally met in a series of delicate, soft kisses; kisses that gently asked permission for more intimate explorations, as if they were discovering each other for the first time. Kisses that evoked memories of the very beginning of their passion, resonant now with years of knowledge and understanding of how much they meant to each other.

Remus pulled his head back, his hands framing Sirius’ face. “Every single moment we spend together is so precious to me,” he whispered, then seized his lover’s lips in a scorching kiss. His legs locked around the chair and he used that leverage to press himself tighter against Sirius’ body. The taste of coffee flavored the lips that opened beneath his and the tongue that twirled into his mouth. 

Sirius’ hips shifted against him in response to the heat that flooded their groins. Remus felt himself harden with desire along with the growing erection beneath him. He thrust against Sirius, a needy moan escaping his lips. “Remus,” Sirius responded, his voice muffled against the lips that sought to devour him. Sirius’ hands slid between them, breaking the contact of their mouths, although they continued to thrust against each other. His eyes heavy-lidded with lust, Sirius whispered, “Let’s go take the measure of that bed. While we can still get up the stairs.”

Remus nodded agreement and the two untangled themselves from the chair. Their progress down the hall and up the stairs was hindered by their need to clutch and kiss each other. They wove and stumbled as if drunk, supporting each other and laughing at their clumsiness.

Once in the bedroom they stepped away from each other, panting and grinning with a mixture of affection, lust and recognition of what they were doing. This shouldn’t end too soon. Passion and pleasure were meant to be savored. 

Remus shrugged off his robe and shed his pajamas in seconds. He stood still, watching as Sirius’ eyes traveled the length of his body. The sexual ferocity of that gaze was palpable; Remus felt those eyes caressing his skin, his nipples. His muscles trembled as the eyes slid slowly down his body; he sensed them tickling the curls of hair at his groin. His cock twitched in response to that look of famished heat, as the eyes slid along his length like the broad, warm swipe of a tongue.

Sliding across the bed, Remus finally spoke a throaty request. “Take off your clothes.”

Kicking off his shoes, Sirius walked around the edge of the bed to give Remus an unobstructed view. His long, agile fingers made short work of the buttons on his shirt. He let it hang open while he slowly unbuckled his belt and drew it off, dropping it on the floor. Sirius slid the shirt off his shoulders and twisted around to fling in on a chair, allowing Remus to admire the smooth play of muscle and bone. 

Remus felt the tug of possessiveness bubble up from his chest as he watched Sirius remove the rest of his clothing. He climbed onto the bed, his erection almost brushing against his belly. “You’re so beautiful,” Remus growled, reaching to pull his lover down to him. 

“As are you,” Sirius replied, his voice husky. His hot, wet kiss pried Remus’ mouth open. Remus whimpered, his spine curving back to thrust himself up against the body on top of him. His hands grasped Sirius’ rear, pulling him in tighter, harder, his need growing stronger, more insistent. Their tongues curled around each other, mouths sealed together, drinking in each other’s breath. A teasing hand slipped down Remus’ side and spun across the curve of his hip, snaking between their bodies to grasp the hard, hot shaft. Remus’ head tilted back against the pillow, his pelvis thrusting towards the pressure of the hand surrounding him. The thumb circled the very tip of his cock, making him groan for more contact. “Ahhh, Sirius…suck me…please.”

“In a minute,” his partner breathed into his ear. Sirius squeezed him hard, making him buck and driving back his urgent need for release. Slowly, oh so slowly, Sirius started to slide down Remus’ body, his lips and tongue and teeth sucking and tasting and nibbling the contours of flesh. He kissed along a collarbone, while his free hand massaged a pebbled nipple. Remus pushed against Sirius’ shoulders, urging him down, faster, down, now, down towards his cock. Sirius ignored the pleas of his lover’s hands and the panted whimpering of his voice. His mouth attacked the other nipple, teeth scraping agonizingly against the hard bud. His fingertips continued their assault on one nipple, kneading and rolling it in tandem with the sucking pressure of tongue and lips on the other. Remus writhed beneath him, his breath coming in whining gasps, wanting Sirius’ mouth so very much.

Sirius resumed his oral journey, following the line of fine hair gleaming honey-gold along the flesh of Remus’ stomach. He paused to flick his tongue around and in the navel, following it with more deep, sucking kisses. He trailed his lips soothingly across the trembling abdominal muscles, shifting the weight of his body, while both hands urged Remus’ thighs apart. Sirius’ cheek brushed against Remus’ erection as he brought his mouth to the base of that rigid, straining cock. Slowly he drew his open mouth along its length, his teeth barely brushing the straining flesh, his tip of his tongue fluttering like the wings of a small, maddened bird. The touch forced strangled pants from deep within Remus’ body. 

Remus’ only rational thought was that he was sure to explode in a million pieces if Sirius didn’t finish him soon. The warm curl of tongue around the tip of his cock, followed by the gently sucking lips gave him a lifeline. He rose up on his elbows, watching more of his organ slide into his lover’s warm, slippery mouth. Sirius briefly stuck his thumb in his mouth slipping it along Remus’ penis. He withdrew it quickly only to press it gently against the tight ring of muscle below, his fingers curving up to caress Remus’ balls. 

The myriad sensations drove Remus to near desperation. Wild, gasping cries ripped from his lungs. One hand braced against the bed, while the other grabbed a fistful of black hair to hold that head still. His thrusting was uncontrollable now, his whole body arching up to push deep into Sirius’ throat, to feel the delicious suction firm against his cock, to fuck that rapacious mouth. Sirius gave Remus the angle he wanted, and stayed motionless except for the sucking pressure of his mouth, the rolling of his tongue and the swallowing motion of the muscles at the back of his throat. With a final thrust, Remus came, a triumphant shout exhausting all the breath in his body. 

Remus fell back panting, while Sirius sucked him clean and then released him. He crawled up against Remus, kissing him. Remus tasted coffee and come. The combination pleased him and he hummed contentedly against Sirius’ lips. He felt tremors skitter along his lover’s body. Opening his eyes, he saw his mate staring at him with a fevered desire and realized that his body was shaking with need. 

Remus smiled, reaching to stroke back the ebony hair. “Oh, love, do me. You want it so badly, don’t you?”

Sirius’ lips twitched in a grin. He reached out, pulling open the drawer of the night table. His hand fumbled around, not finding what it sought.

“Where’s the bloody lubricant?” Sirius huffed in frustration.

“Oops, I forgot to replace it. Never mind. Just spit on your hands…”

“Hang on, there’s that body oil in the guest bathroom.” Sirius made an energetic grab for his wand and, pointing towards the doorway, commanded “Accio oil!”

A few seconds later a rather large bottle of greenish gold liquid zoomed through the doorway straight into Sirius’ hand. “Oh, bloody hell, it’s the fucking olive oil!”

Remus snorted with laughter at the shocked annoyance on Sirius’ face. “Sirius, just use it!”

Sirius slicked several fingers with the oil, his quick movements betraying the urgency he felt. Remus looked at his lover’s heavy, hard cock, precome spilling in a tiny rivulet along the red flesh. He poured a little pool of oil into his hand. “Let me help you,” he breathed. He spread his legs wide, and as the first finger breached his opening, he gently encircled Sirius’ shaft with his slippery hand. A second finger slid in, followed by a third to stretch and open the soft, hot passage. Remus slowly drew his hand along the throbbing cock, palming the tip. He released it, leaving a glistening coat of oil behind, as Sirius withdrew his fingers.

With his entire body vibrating with desire, Sirius pressed his cock slowly into his lover. A primal groan spilled from his lips in response to the perfect sensation of tight heat surrounding him. His hips pumped in long, slow thrusts, the delicious friction making both men moan with pleasure. Gradually, the pace increased and the noises Sirius made formed into words, muttered over and over. “So good, Remus…feels so good.” Remus clenched his muscles in rhythm with his lover, wanting to pleasure him, his hands reaching to stroke and touch, urging Sirius deeper into his body. 

Sirius’ hands seized Remus’ waist, pulling him close, fusing their hips together. Remus held him tight, undulating in perfect counterpoint to his lover’s tempo. Mouth against mouth, tongue to tongue, they thrust and lunged together until finally, Sirius threw back his head with a cry as he came long and hard into his lover’s body. Remus moaned, too, smiling at the expression of wanton ecstasy on Sirius’ face. 

With a final exhalation, Sirius pulled free and collapsed onto the bed. Remus turned and gathered Sirius in his arms, cradling him against his chest, fingers sliding through the thick, soft hair. They lay sated, their heartbeats slowing to normal, their breathing becoming less audible. Soon the only sounds in the bedroom were the splattering of the raindrops against the window and the wind whistling around the house. Remus chuckled. “Olive oil. For a smart, powerful wizard, you can be a complete idiot at times.”

Remus felt Sirius’ lips curve into a smile against his skin. “Yes, but I’m your idiot. Besides, it was extra virgin.”

“Unlike anything else in this bed,” Remus replied, drily.

They lapsed into a comfortable, drowsy silence for a while.

“Remus?”

“Mmmm?”

“Is the bed the right size now?”

“It’s perfect.”

The storm continued unabated, but, for a while, at least, they were safe.

END


End file.
